Save me from the darkness of my despair
by Snowanchester
Summary: Inspired by Onceuponamirror's headcanon on Tumblr. Gold sends Henry to another world through a portal. Emma is more than willing to kill him, and darkness start to take over her. But Hook won't allow that. He saves her. For Neverland is full of hope.


**A/N : I decided to translate my first One Shot in French into English, I hope you'll like it ! It's not my native language so mistakes are to be found. I was inspired by Onceuponamirror's theory on Tumblr :) I don't know whether I'll add chapters or not, maybe when I have the time in a month or two... Feel free to leave a review, as long as you're nice :3**

* * *

The portal was now closed, and the last bluish vapors tainted with silver were fading away in the stormy air of the nightfall. Gold stood there, impassible, his hands gripping on his cane, his look as cold as ice and satisfied. Not a word, not a single noise broke through the silence which lay down on Storybrooke. Emma took a step forward to the place where the portal had closed. With a dizzy face, she looked for some stain of magic, some opening which could allow her to follow him. But where ? This had not happened. This was all a nightmare. Henry hadn't gone. Gold hadn't sent him to another world. The story could not end this way.

« What did you do... » Emma whispered, her eyes set upon the ground.

All of a sudden, her knees started to shake, and she let herself fall over the wet earth. The sky split open by a lightning strike, and the rain decided to come and wash away the last scars of the tragedy. Hook raced towards the young woman. He put his unique hand on her shoulder, hesitantly. She started to sob. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, without saying anything. She accepted his embrace. But soon, she stood up and walked towards Gold. Hook had felt her pulse getting faster, he knew what was taking over her, what was rushing through her veins : it was the bitter poison of revenge.

« WHAT DID YOU DO ? She cried.

« What I had to do, dearie » Gold answered quietly.

Unable to control herself anymore, Emma grasped the collar of his shirt. The thunder started to rumble and the rhythm of the rain grew faster : the storm was coming.

« I'll say that only once » Emma warned with a voice from beyond the grave. « Where di you send him ? »

« In a place where he'll never grow up », Gold answer with a smile.

The young woman untightened her grasp, took two steps back, and then rushed at Gold with an incredible violence. She hit his torso with all her might, her tears blending in with her screams.

« I'm gonna kill you ! I'm gonna kill you ! » she shouted.

« What's going on ? » asked a worried voice.

Mary Margaret and David had arrived, followed by Ruby and Granny. They attended the vengeful delirium of their daughter, without knowing what had caused it. Never did they saw her in such a distress.

« My... dad sent Henry to another world », said Neal, completely lost, his hand rubbing his forehead.

« He WHAT ? » David cried out. « But how... Why... I... »

« It's not possible » MM whispered, incredulous.

Emma, who had released Gold, stared at him with a piercing look. She raced towards her father and took his sword before going back to the wizard.

« Once thing's for sure, you're gonna pay Gold », she barked.

She raised the sword above her shoulder in the flodd of screams and supplications of the attendance. David started to run towards her to try and reason with her, but she instantly created a magnetic field around her and her victim. No one would stop her.

Hook was gazing at her, dazed and distraught. Where has her light gone ? Her hope ? She had become as black as him, black as night, black as the heart of those who lost everything and found comfort in bloodlust. She had become like him. But he would not let that happen. Fir it was her, Emma Swan, who had saved him and made him go back to the man he once was. She had resurrected this flame of hope inside of him, she had flooded him with her light, her goodness and her strenght. She had thwarted his plans many times, well, each time, she had knocked him out... often. He had hated for that, for her stubborness and her resistance. But they gone through so much together. She had touched his heart more than he would have wanted it. Her, the Savior, the Princess of a lost realm, she had made him turn back time, she had managed to erase more than three centuries of wrath and sorrow. He was Killian Jones again, and even though rage would always live in his heart, she had nonetheless managed to win a great part of it. After all, no, Emma Swan had not won Killian Jones's heart : he had given it to her, way before she took possession of it.

He couldn't let her giving herself to the darkness. He didn't want her to go through what he had lived during three centuries. He quietly walked towards the magnetic field, though he knew he couldn't break through it. He was not a wizard, he didn't know any spell able to neutralize it. But he felt that another force urged him to walk on.

« Hook ! » MM screamed. « You can't make it, and God knows what her magic could do to you ! Some magnetic fields are deadly ! »

« Oh, I am touched by your concern, dear Snow White », the pirate said with a smirk, « but I trying anyway. »

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took two steps more. When he opened them, he saw he had made it.

« How did he... » Neal began to say.

« I don't think you're gonna like the answer sweetheart », Granny answered.

« What are you talking about ? »

« True love », MM said. « He managed to break through because he's got magic in him too. True Love's magic. »

« What, you mean that this pirate loves my daughter... the way _I_ love _you_ ? » David asked with a grimace.

« _Our _daughter » Snow corrected, « and yes, that's what's going on between these two. »

« You were right » Neal said, « I don't really like that. »

Hook was now right beside Emma, who was still undecided. Would she let the sword cut off her enemy's head ?

« How ironic », Hook calmy said , « after I tried to kill you so many times, here I am, saving your life, Crocodile. »

« You are not saving anyone Hook », Emma sharply said.

« Love, I admit that rage makes you even more desirable, but it doesn't really suit your style. »

« Leave me be ! » she shouted. « Did you see what he did ? And you're just joking in such circumstances ? He took my son Hook ! And I should let go, that's what you want ? As you let go of him killing Milah ? »

« Emma... _This_ is not you. »

« How would you know that. »

« If you really wanted to kill him, you would already have rip out his throat. »

« Don't push me. And why you even bother ? »

Hook laughed ominously.

« Bloody hell Emma ! Stop believing that no one gives a damn about you ! Stop protecting yourself ! Accept my help ! »

« He took what I cherish the most in this world ! » she said in a sob. « I abandoned him, and today I couldn't even protect him.. What kind of mother let her child get... sucked down by a magical portal ! »

« Love, killing him with this sword won't bring Henry back, and you know that. All it'll do is turning your heart to ashes. You won't be able to live after this Emma. Not after commiting the irreparable. And you will never find your son. »

Emma kept quiet for a moment. The sword still brandished, she looked at Hook, then at her parents, and finally at Gold. All of a sudden, she dropped it, and salty tears started to blend with the raindrops falling down her cheeks.

« Shh, shh, » whispered Hook while getting closer to her, « I'm right here. »

She let herself fall over the ground, but the pirated caught her. They were both embracing under the pouring rain, but nor the rain, nor the wind, nor the thunder could've split them up. He tenderly caressed her wet hair and delicately kissed her forehead. Emma let him cradle her. His salty smell, the heat of his breath in her neck, his hand on her hair, his arms round her shoulders... Why did all of this feel so... _natural _?

Hook untightened his embrace and put his hand upon Emma's cheek.

« I can help you find him », he softly said.

« What ? » the young woman answered weakly.

« Rumplestiltskin said he had sent Henry where he would never grow up. He was talking about Neverland. And it turns out I know the place quite well. »

« But... How do you want us to go there ? »

« Have I already told you that my ship is a marvel ? This... And the magic beans of course. »

« You mean these 'all dried up and useless' things ? » se noted with a tiny smirk.

« All right lass, I take this back. The Giant made some grow in Storybrooke right ? »

« I think so... »

« Then all we have to do is taking one, throwing him into the sea and get into the portal aboard my ship."

Emma gazed at him for a moment without saying anything. The rain had washed away the black which normally framed his blue eyes, but something else had changed. This spark which shone in his sealike irises. Just like when they had climbed the beanstalk. She liked this version of him.. And even the other. Yes. She _liked_ him.

« You would do that for me ? » Emma asked.

« This and way more love. »

Hook winked at her and he stood up, forcing Emma to do the same.

« Well, thanks I guess. » Gold said to the pirate.

« Don't thank me Crocodile », mumbled Hook. « If we don't find Henry,_ I _will kill you, and believe me, a hook makes worse damages than a simple sword. »

The people rushed towards Emma. MM hugged her.

« Oh sweetheart I was so scared... » she said.

« I know, I'm sorry... » Emma whispered.

« So, what's the plan ? » David asked.

« Hook can help us. »

« Really ? » asked Neal, puzzled.

« Yes, _really_ » Emma answered with exasperation.

The young woman explained the situation briefly. David didn't seem to keen on this plan, too much... « hookish » for his taste.

« You're sure it's the only way, or it's the one w hich is good for you ? » David asked to Hook with an accusing look.

« I only want to help Emma », the pirate said innocently.

« Oh I know... But _how_ do you want to help her, that's what I'm worried about. »

« Enough, both of you ! » MM shouted. The most important thing for now is Henry, so you keep your fighting for another day ! »

The two men looked at each other scornfully, and then Hook joined Emma who had slinked away.

« Do we tell them ? » David asked.

« About what ? » MM answered.

« The... Magnectic field thing and all... »

« No, they have to find out by themselves. »

« I don't really like this », David sighed.

« Your 'father' didn't really like me either » MM noticed.

« _Touché_ », the prince answered before kissing her wife's lips.

* * *

Emma was staring at the sky. It was as if the wind and the rain had washed up the heavenly vault. The night was now there, and the starts shone brighter than ever. She wondered what Henry could be doing at the moment, if he was safe and sound, if he had joined the Lost Boys in their tree... Hook came behind her. Emma felt his presence and her body tightened. Why couldn't she control herself when he was around ?

« So, where are we going Captain ? » she asked.

The pirate, a little hesitant at the beginning, decided to wrap his arms round her waist. Emma's heart raced, Hook's blood was beating fast in his veins. But it felt right. Then, his eyes set upon the sky, he whispered in her hear :

« Second star to the right, and straight on till morning. »


End file.
